My Pudgyville Fanfic Season 3
by StarSwirl05
Summary: Year 4 of the daily activities of the plump ponies.
1. Its All About the Weight

It's All About the Weight

[In Pudgyville…]

"This ought to keep any outsiders at bay until we know about it," said Bright Eyes after the installation of the town's security system.

"Now those other ponies don't have a chance at even getting near us," added Pinkie Pie.

"It's wonderful, dahling," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"Not to mention our new sign is the best ever," stated Minty.

"Well thought out, my plump friends," applauded Eduardo.

"We knew we had something to put in place because Stella and her friends are always up to no good," said Melody.

"Of course, you do know that this'll even block out plump ponies too, right?" questioned Eduardo.

"Not quite, the opening in the gate is specifically designed to the shape of most ponies our size and there's a camera on both sides of the gate entrance to verify that they're the right body shape," replied Starlight.

"Oh I see, splendid idea. Good thing I don't have any reason to leave right now or I'd set that thing off all the time," pondered Eduardo.

"Just how **does** it scan you?" asked Clover.

"It's easy, Clover. You have to show that you're plump by stepping on the scale in front of the gate and the scanner scans your body to verify your weight to match what the scale says, just in case there's an inaccurate result. Of course, it's not going to restrain you from trying to enter if you aren't overweight but the alarm will sound so you won't be able to just walk through without us knowing about it," replied Bright Eyes. [Elsewhere…]

"We must've taken a wrong turn somewhere because the town ahead doesn't look like Ponyville," said Twilight.

"Well maybe we can get directions or something," suggested (Pinkie Pie). [At the gate entrance…]

"What **is** all this?" asked Twilight.

"Looks like some kinda high-tech gizmo there," remarked Applejack.

"Hi-tech, huh? We'll see. *She flies into the gate and the alarm sounds*

"Can we help you ponies?" asked Bright Eyes coming to the gate.

"Uh yes, you wouldn't happen to know where Ponyville is from here. We're kinda lost," explained Twilight.

"Er wow, you really let yourself go," remarked (Rainbow Dash).

"Don't mind her. What's with this security fence?" asked Twilight.

"We've had to take extra measures to keep a certain group of ponies out of here because they cause trouble," explained Bright Eyes.

"Wait a sec, ain't that Rarity and Zecora in there?" asked Applejack.

"It is them and we'd better get them out," said (Rainbow Dash).

"You cannot come in here unless you agree to one of two options. Option A is that you become plump yourself since this is a place for ponies to be plump and happy. Option B is you can remain as you are now but must help us maintain our weights as they are," protested Bright Eyes.

"Wait, so you **enjoy** being overweight?" questioned (Rainbow Dash).

"Of course," replied Bright Eyes.

"Zecora, Rarity, what are you doing in there?" called Twilight.

"More importantly why are you both bigger than any apple tree on Sweet Apple Acres? Did one of your potions go wrong, Zecora?" added (Applejack).

"Nothing went wrong, dear Applejack. I have decided for myself to be fat," answered Zecora.

"Come on, Twilight, dear. You don't think the added weight looks good on my figure? Now it means that I have less to worry about for messing up my good looks," said (Rarity).

"Y'all are both plumb nuts!" yelled (Applejack).

"Now what? We can't go in there without doing as these other ponies say," protested (Rainbow Dash).

"You dears need to come in and enjoy the bigger things in life. You don't have to worry about being made fun of. All your friends will be here too," coerced (Rarity).

"What about all the ponies of Ponyville?" asked Applejack.

"Provided you're plump, you can come and go as you please because you'll be recognized by the scanner here as being plump," reminded Bright Eyes.

"Well I guess I know what we must do if we want to hang out with everypony. It's time to pack on the pounds," said Twilight sadly.


	2. To Wear or Not To Wear

To Wear or Not To Wear

[At the Ice Cream shop…]

"So, how do you new ponies feel about being a few sizes bigger than before?" asked Melody.

"Heavens to bitsy, this'll take some getting used to," replied Applejack.

"It took us a while too so don't feel bad. We have a mayor named Eduardo that shows complete appreciation for being overweight," added Starlight.

"Well I probably won't be able to do a Sonic Rainboom now. I could barely do it being skinny," sighed (Rainbow Dash).

"A pleasure to meet you new ponies. I'm Eduardo, mayor of this town and you all look fabulous with your new figures," greeted Eduardo to the new ponies.

"Um thanks," said Twilight nervously.

"Well that about does it for you and Rarity's magic abilities because it's happened before," stated Applejack. *Sweetheart arrives*

"Wow, Sweetheart. That's got to be the tightest pair of shorts I've ever seen," remarked Starlight.

"Well it was truly all I had left in my drawer for the day," explained Sweetheart.

"Y'all wear clothes all the time? Ain't that a bit odd?" asked Applejack.

"Not in the slightest dahling. We wear clothes to provide the best show of our weight," answered Rainbow Dash.

"You sure you can wear those shorts, Sweetheart? We can't help but notice that those shorts stop just short of where your tail is," questioned Patch.

"It'll probably rip soon and it can't be all that comfortable, especially since your butt is starting to spill out of them as you move around while sitting there," added Bright Eyes.

"Gosh I guess I've put on a few there too," blushed Sweetheart.

"It's no big deal at all, Sweetheart. In fact, now you've got a delightful flank to show off too," assured (Rarity).

"This kinda has me wondering if we should even wear clothes anymore," pondered Melody.

"Why should we stop now when we're famous for it?" asked Bon Bon.

"Well for one we wouldn't have to buy clothes anymore and could just walk around as is," replied Bright Eyes.

"It also becomes a struggle daily to put them on but if we went out without them, we'd make the most of our weight," added Clover.

"I'm always proud to show off my belly because I work hard to maintain it," said Lickety Split.

"We probably just need to wear things that are sizes in between what Sweetheart has on now and being just right to cover the fatness," added Starlight.

"I truly agree about everything being said here. As of right now, my shorts are just about off my hips so it's kinda pointless to wear them anymore. I'll just go and get a better pair and toss this pair out," said Sweetheart.

"Oh no, no, no, dear. I'll make one for you. It'll be no trouble at all," agreed (Rarity). [Later that day…]

"It's beautiful, thank you so much, Rarity," said Sweetheart before heading out.

"It's my specialty," called (Rarity) before heading inside. [Back in Pudgyville…]

"Sure is difficult walkin' around with the extra weight," said Applejack.

"I understand your pain. In time you will feel better about the weight you've gained," replied Zecora.

"I'm not so sure about that. I'm hardly the Rainbow Dash I once was," protested (Rainbow Dash).

"Everypony do not worry. I'll have a potion to fix your weight problems in a hurry," said Zecora heading off.

"So that means I'll have my normal lightning fast speed back?" asked (Rainbow Dash).

"I can't exactly hop around like I usually do so I was hoping you'd have something for that too," suggested (Pinkie Pie).

"I can't check on all the creatures quickly or catch them if they run away so I'll need whatever potion you're giving the others," added Fluttershy.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned not to force others to take sides they don't want to take and sometimes you have to join them to continue sharing the power of friendship," thought Twilight as Spike writes from just outside the gate, then sends the letter off.

"Wow, new pony friends. Do you like astronomy?" called Star Swirl running over with Starbeam.

"Very much so, yes," answered Twilight.

"We may have the best time ever now," thought Starbeam.


	3. Four Pounds and Several Days Ago

Four Pounds and Several Days Ago

[At their clubhouse…]

"At this meeting of the clubhouse, I propose we think back to when we first started this journey to being fat," declared Starlight.

"That **was** quite the journey. Does anyone remember the full story? No pun intended of course," replied Bon Bon.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. It was merely by accident when I discovered how full I was one day after eating lunch with you guys. We all happened to look down to see that our bellies had expanded to the point where our outfits couldn't restrain them. We all thought it felt good to be stuffed for a period of time but at the same time, there wasn't any way to keep that feeling once it went away. It was then that we decided that we had to find another way to sort of keep this as a reminder of our progress," began Bright Eyes.

"It sure took a while for our parents to just accept what we had decided to do," added Melody.

"I was grounded for a week because my parents were disappointed in my eating habits," groaned Clover.

"My parents actually seemed to think it was pretty much what fit who I am but thought I should watch how much of it I ate," replied Bon Bon.

"Teddy didn't truly like it because it wasn't soft like I was or like my belly is now," recalled Sweetheart.

"So what made the transfer from being stuffed to just being fat?" asked Melody.

"Well we all knew we had to change what we ate but still keep it filling. In other words, it had to be food that could give us that desired feeling without needing much food. That's where we came up with ice cream. All of us knew that it wasn't hard to eat and simply just packed on the pounds and we gave that a try as an experiment. Sure enough, it worked and by the week's end, we were no longer had that almost pregnant belly but a much softer and jiggly belly and that's how our weight gain began," answered Bright Eyes.

"That was wonderful, dahlings. Ours is a similar story but our Pinkie Pie got us started because of her love for pink. She thought there wasn't enough pink so she found these doughnuts with pink frosting and pretty much ate until she was full. We all loved what it had done to her body and gave her method a try for ourselves. It was a lovely experience that has made us better and of course more loved by our dear friends," stated Rainbow Dash.

"Kind of ironic when our Pinkie Pie couldn't put on a single pound, even after all the sweets she ate at Mr and Ms Cake's bakery," stated Applejack.

"We just basically accept that it's Pinkie Pie being herself since she pretty much defies all logic and reason for why her weight never increased until now," added Twilight.

"I'm ready with your potions. It's power takes just a few moments," said Zecora arriving with a large bag around her neck. *The group drinks them*

"Aw yeah! Now injures will be softened, so to speak," said (Rainbow Dash).

"At least injures from the areas with the added weight that is," added Twilight.

"I'm pleased to see that the potions are working perfectly," remarked Zecora. *The alarm at the gate's entrance goes off and several of the ponies rush over* [At the entrance…]

"Apple Bloom, what're y'all doin' here?" asked Applejack.

"Why ain't ya in Ponyville no more?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Listen, we don't have much of a choice. Seein' as how Rarity and Zecora desire to be in here, we gotta be in there too. Y'all can come in provided you can keep my weight up," replied Applejack.

"Weight up? How about weight **down**?" questioned Scootaloo.

"Is that…..Rarity….in a small red outfit…and a much larger frame?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, dear, it's alright. This is the new kind of fashion here. I don't have to worry about clothes fitting these ponies because they love tight outfits," explained (Rarity). *The Cutie Mark Crusaders cautiously walk inside*

"So wait, we gotta make sure you all are constantly fat?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Well, each of ya just need to keep your sister's weight balanced. So y'all keep mine balanced, Sweetie Belle goes to Rarity and Scootaloo gets to pick for herself whom she wants," explained Applejack.

"Could that be our talent?" asked Scootaloo.

"I don't know, maybe. It doesn't seem that hard but what would we get as a cutie mark?" replied Apple Bloom.

"A scale?" suggested Scootaloo.

"A tape measure!" added Sweetie Belle.

"Aren't those for keepin' ponies thin?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Nothing says they can't be for fat ponies so let's help out!" replied Scootaloo.


	4. The Sugar Plump Pony

The Sugar Plump Pony

[At the MLP Tales gang's school…]

"Well students, tonight is Halloween and as you can tell, there will be a Halloween party tonight. Come dressed up as whatever you'd like but until then , you'll have to bare a lesson on History with Martini the King, whom was all about taking charge in making everything fair for all ponies. You see, during his times, ponies were actually separated by gender. You had to only go in areas where the signs told you. As an example, if this school were done that way, girls would be on the left and boys on the right, which of course, would make this a rather lopsided classroom given the low amount of boys here. Martini wasn't alone in this battle because Rosey Pony made a bold move to disobey the law in which a male pony would have to give up a seat to a female pony if there wasn't enough room on the bus and she got sent to jail for it," said Hackney,

"Wow, good thing it's not like that today, especially since we're friends with at least two of the boys here," said Melody.

"Sorry Lancer but I guess you aren't friends with them," teased Teddy.

"She means **you** Teddy," snapped Ace.

"Oh dear, it wouldn't be good for me to be without Teddy because no one would take care of him," realized Sweetheart.

"Martini did work hard and it was his courage that allowed all ponies to come together and not have anyone judge them for it. Any questions?" added Hackney before the school clock chimed 3PM and the class rushed out. [Outside…]

"So what're you guys being for the party tonight?" asked Bright Eyes.

"I want mine to be a…...a….surprise," said Clover.

"I know what I'm being, a famous rock star," stated Melody.

"I don't know yet myself. I'll need the time between now and then to think about it," answered Starlight.

"None of my costumes from last year truly fit me so you wouldn't really know who I was trying to be," protested Sweetheart.

"You could be someone that's your body size like Stripes, a special zebra that traveled with another pony to save a princess far away," suggested Melody.

"I hadn't truly thought about dressing up as someone as plump as me. I'll have to really think about it too," pondered Sweetheart.

"That reminds me about all of us not completely looking like the character we're dressing up as because our bellies stick out. It might be best to follow Melody's suggestion," said Starlight. [At the party that night…]

"Great costume Clove. What are you?" asked Bright Eyes.

"I was trying to be the Sugar Plum Pony but I guess the costume is a bit small," explained Clover.

"Guess that makes you the Sugar **Plump** Pony now," giggled Bright Eyes.

"What a party, dahlings," said Rainbow Dash.

"Minty, are you dressed as a pickle?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"It's a green candy cane, silly," answered Minty before giggling.

"Sweetheart looks great as a nurse," remarked Teddy.

"You truly think so, Teddy?" asked Sweetheart.

"What could be better than a nurse pony with some extra padding?" questioned Teddy.

"Thank you so much, Teddy," replied Sweetheart.

"Where are our new friends?" asked Starlight.

"I hope they know about the party," added Bright Eyes. [With Twilight and her gang…]

"What is this Halloween everypony keeps talking about?" asked Twilight.

"Heck if I know. There's nopony for miles it looks like," answered Applejack.

"Sounds like something where ponies tell jokes," said (Pinkie Pie).

"If that's true, then that's **not** a celebration for me," remarked (Rarity).

"There they are. Guys, come inside for the Halloween party," called Starlight.

"What's Halloween?" asked Applejack.

"Ponies earn candy by going to houses but of course here, we're having a party to celebrate," explained Bright Eyes.

"We've only heard it called Nightmare Night so I guess they must be the same thing," concluded Twilight.

"Yeehaw, come on everypony!" called Applejack before she and the others run inside. [Back inside…]

"Twilight and friends, good of you to come. All that awaits is nothing but fun," stated Zecora.

"Happy Halloween or Nightmare Night everypony!" declared Applejack.


	5. Fat, Fat, Baby

Fat, Fat, Baby

[At Sweetheart's house….]

"You're famous, Sweetheart," said Teddy.

"Whatever do you truly mean, Teddy?" asked Sweetheart.

" has artwork that features you and your friends as your overweight selves. Not only that but you all are so popular there are toys that got released," explained Teddy before winding up a Plump Pony Sweetheart wind-up toy and watching it go.

"Oh my goodness, that's too cute," remarked Sweetheart. [Later that day….]

"Well whomever this person or pony is, they aren't all that bad at drawing. Says that these pics are to be more attractive versions of us and I can attest to that," said Starlight looking at the artwork.

"Wow, Rainbow Dash, you look really enticing," said Pinkie Pie.

"Yes I have been working on that side of me as of late, dahling. It's where my rainbows are besides my hair," replied Rainbow Dash.

"Oookay. So what ponies have been done here?" asked Twilight slightly puzzled.

"So far, the user put up one of Rainbow Dash, your version of Rarity and your version of Pinkie Pie," replied Bright Eyes to Twilight.

"I…see," stated Twilight, unsure of what to make of all this.

"Whomever this is, they captured my flank very well," remarked (Rarity).

"Sure as heck hope I don't get one of them overly attractive drawin' line arts," added Applejack.

"Look, the user has other artwork of us," pointed Melody.

"The art is the very brightest," said Sunny-Daze.

"The overall plumpness is done very well," stated Bon Bon.

"Can you just imagine if the user came here?" asked Melody.

"Have you guys seen these giant plush dolls of you? Their bellies are filled with liquid so they jiggle like yours do," said Ace.

"They're expensive though, about 300 jangles," warned Lancer.

"What the hay are them jangles?" asked Apple Bloom.

"It's what we use for money," explained Bright Eyes.

"Would y'all accept our currency of Bits?" asked Applejack.

"I guess so," shrugged Starlight.

"Forget the teddy bear, I'm getting one of those plushies of Sweetheart," announced Teddy.

"I don't know if they even have one but I know a Melody one exists," said Lancer.

"Even I have some artwork," pointed Star Swirl.

"That shirt you have on in that art reminds me of the one Wobbly has when you try to find him in books," giggled Minty.

"That Wobbly is a tricky one. I wonder if anyone has ever found him," pondered Melody.

"I guess that's why they title the books 'Wobbly Went Where?'" figured Bright Eyes.

"Why **do** they call him Wobbly?" asked Twilight.

"He's a pony in his late 70s and needs a cane or he wobbles back and forth," replied Lancer.

"We all have something that wobbles back and forth if you know what I mean," winked Pinkie Pie.

"You can say that again and it's good to have," agreed Bon Bon.

"Well except when you end up running into one another," protested Clover.

"Even for then, Clover, it's not so bad because instead of hitting muscle and bone, you're hitting a soft layer of fat," protested Bright Eyes.

"It's good to see more than just your waistlines growing around here. It shows that there's fans out there willing to spread the love," said Eduardo.

"As long as we have fans, we're willing to stay fat," declared Melody.

"I think fans or not, we'll always be plump. After all, it's been our obsession for the past few years and it's helped us gain more than pounds," said Bright Eyes.

"We've received more good than bad," said Clover.

"That's true, Clover. Now though we won't have to worry about any real dangers thanks to our new security fence," replied Starlight.

"It doesn't stop those from coming in from above but I'll be there to do that because you plump ponies are worth everything to me," said Eduardo. *The ponies hug him*


	6. Things That Get Plump Overnight

Things That Get Plump Overnight

[In the center of Pudgyville…]

"Back once again to bring to the world my greatness as I, the Plump and Powerful Trixie now have an added talent to dazzle the world!" proclaimed Trixie.

"Here we go again," facehoofed Twilight.

"I remember her. She was annoying," remarked Melody.

"What talent could she possibly have that doesn't already top her boasting?" questioned Applejack to herself.

"Witness my friends for I have now a larger body than anypony in Equestria!" announced Trixie.

"Oh that's real original," said (Rainbow Dash) sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"You dare to think your body compares to mine? Then you have yet to see that for one, I have a belly and flank with the utmost jiggle," boasted Trixie. *She walks back and forth and her aforementioned areas jiggle*

"She don't appear to be kiddin' around but how does that make it a talent?" asked Applejack.

"I don't need my hooves to make it happen," explained Trixie.

"Neither does Twilight if she puts her magic to it," protested (Rainbow Dash).

"Well somethin' happened to Ponyville," announced Applejack.

"Not Ponyville but the ponies **inside** Ponyville," corrected Twilight. *A stream of magic shoots just above her head before a rumble is heard*

"What…..is…..that?" asked Melody in between more rumbles.

"Twilight Sparkle, what is going on here? Why are you and the rest of us overweight?" asked Celestia.

"We're just about to figure that out but from the looks of things, I'd say Trixie is responsible, at least for making y'all overweight," explained Applejack.

"As hard as it may sound to believe, Princess, I decided to go overweight on my own, well with a little coercing from Rarity because she and Zecora being here are the real reasons why the rest of us are in this town to begin with," replied Twilight.

"Twilight you know magic is unstable if you are not in tip-top shape," scolded Celestia.

"Mine didn't even work when Nightmare Moon forced us to gain weight," protested Twilight.

"That's true but that was a special formula she used on you, the Element of Mayhem, which negates magic's powers completely, positive or negative so it is dangerous to have magic powers when your weight is above or below normal," said Celestia while dodging random magic streams.

"How could the Plump and Powerful Trixie lose control of her own powers?" questioned Trixie while still throwing random magic streams, one of which hits Twilight and her friends, returning their weights to normal.

"Well how about that? Trixie's magic got us to normal," concluded Applejack.

"Now maybe I can use mine to get my town back to normal," added Twilight starting up her magic.

"This is a job for the Plump and Powerful Trixie!" proclaimed Trixie.

"Aw hush up! Y'all can't even control your magic so it did ya no good to put on weight," snapped Applejack.

"Enough! Both of you will just have to put your differences aside and work together after Twilight puts your weight to normal," declared Celestia. *Twilight starts her magic and fires her Weight Restore spell at Trixie, returning her to normal*

"You have ruined both my new talent and my new name!" shouted Trixie before darting off.

"Guess it's up to me," said Twilight before firing her Weight Restore spell at the town and returning all ponies to normal.

"So you're all skinny again. Does this mean you're heading back to Ponyville?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Afraid so. We don't really have any need to be here anymore," replied Twilight.

"You're nice ponies, don't get me wrong but we must be going now that our extra weight is gone," added Zecora.

"We understand. You're all probably better off in your town than in ours since you really didn't enjoy being overweight," said Starlight.

"It was fun having you while it lasted," added Patch.

"Perhaps we can visit every once in a while," suggested Applejack.

"Once in a **long** while for me. Being overweight wasn't all the glamour I thought it was," stated (Rarity).

"Woohoo! Now I can eat all the sweets I want again!" said Pinkie Pie excitedly before she and the group leave.

"Sometimes it's best to keep the pudge in Pudgyville," thought Bright Eyes.


	7. Pudgy Problems

Pudgy Problems

[At Teddy's house…]

"Hello?" said Teddy answering the phone.

"Teddy, Lancer and I have this feeling that maybe you only love Sweetheart because she's fat," answered Ace.

"What? No way, I love her for being the only female pony besides my mom that cares about me. Being fat is just icing on the cake," protested Teddy.

"Then why is it you constantly talk about her weight?" asked Ace.

"She looks good with the extra weight," replied Teddy.

"You **do** seem to be obsessing over her pudge lately," added Lancer.

"So what? It shows that I care about her," insisted Teddy.

"Yeah, you care about her big belly," replied Ace.

"You guys better shut up or I'll make you regret calling me!" snapped Teddy.

"We can talk in public tomorrow outside the school entrance, Teddy, bye," said Lancer before hanging up the phone.

"I'll be there and I'll bring Sweetheart with me to prove it," declared Teddy. [The next day…]

"So what's this truly about, Teddy?" asked Sweetheart as she and Teddy walk to the meeting place Ace and Lancer mentioned about.

"Those guys think I only love you for your weight, but it's so not true. Your weight is nice but it's your personality I like more," replied Teddy.

"Maybe Ace and Lancer are truly trying to make you angry for laughs and they truly don't mean it?" suggested Sweetheart.

"Either way, it's not funny," stated Teddy. *He and Sweetheart confront Ace and Lancer*

"Oh good, you brought your pudgy girlfriend with you. Isn't it nice that she's got on nothing more than elastic shorts and t-shirt that neither of which I might add cover what you love most?" sneered Ace.

"Stop it right now or you'll get it!" bellowed Teddy.

"Are you going to use her as a shield against me? Come on, Teddy. We know it's true so just admit it," replied Ace.

"You don't know anything," protested Teddy.

"Just look at your girlfriend. You're saying you wouldn't gaze at her bulging midsection, even for a second?" questioned Ace.

"I would but then I'm not afraid to admit in front of ponies that know it," added Lancer.

"Maybe I do but it's not my favorite thing about her. None of the other girls treat me as well as Sweetheart does. Sweetheart also knows that I'm not always a bully," stated Teddy.

"She's kinda hot isn't she Teddy? She's fattened up just for you and you don't have any gratitude for that?" asked Ace.

"Please stop arguing. I truly can't stand it when ponies cannot simply be friends. Why can't you and Lancer just leave Teddy alone? Of course he loves my jiggling waistline but why make a big deal about it? This town is about accepting plump ponies for who they are, not calling out on other ponies' actions just because you truly think something isn't right. Honestly you two should really truly be ashamed for making such rumors like that without checking the facts. Neither of you know what Teddy does when he's home with me. Did you even think to ask me first to see what **I** thought because **I'm** with him at home? Maybe Teddy shouldn't be friends with either of you if that's how you're going to act. Come on Teddy, we'll go home now," interrupted Sweetheart. *They walk home*

"That's the last time I jump to conclusions like that, especially now that we know Sweetheart isn't entirely afraid to talk back," said Lancer.

"You said it, Lance. I think it's best that we follow Sweetheart's advice and just leave Teddy alone for a while so he can, you know, become happy again," said Ace. *They walk home as well* [Back at Teddy's house…]

"Thanks for backing me up back there, Sweetheart. What you did has further added my reasons why your personality tops your weight," said Teddy.

"I did what I truly had to do. Arguing doesn't get you anywhere and I had to show that it was true what you said so that we could move on. It was also really sweet that you stood up for me as well because I too can be a little tentative at times to say anything," replied Sweetheart.

"You'll always be in my heart, no matter what your weight is," said Teddy softly.

"Deep down we're both just big softies that care for each other regardless of what the other pony does," agreed Sweetheart.


	8. Shine As Dull As Mine

Shine As Dull As Mine

[At Starbeam's house…]

"I'll get it," said Starbeam before proceeding to answer the door.

"Starbeam, I've got a problem. I wanted to try Starlight's Shine-On product but it doesn't work and I want to have a shiny belly like the other ponies because right now, I have no shine anywhere" stated Star Swirl.

"That **is** a problem. Could we try to get the others to not be shiny for the day?" replied Starbeam.

"It wouldn't be the same. There's gotta be some way I can be shiny too," protested Star Swirl.

"How about shiny clothing?" suggested Starbeam. *Star Swirl shakes her head*

"Maybe I'm just not meant to have a shiny body after all," sighed Star Swirl.

"Now come on, that's not true. We can talk to Sweetheart about it. She's a white pony just like you so she must be having the same problem," assured Starbeam. *They walk out the door* [At Sweetheart's house…]

"So you truly want to have a shiny body like the others and the Shine-On stuff doesn't work? I truly understand your concern. It doesn't exactly bother me that I don't have a shiny body because I'm still loved by them anyway but since shininess is only shown in white, it doesn't show on white ponies like us. Let's go talk to Starlight because she truly would know all about her product since she made it. *They walk to the Ice Cream Shop* [At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Uh-oh, I hadn't thought about ponies being unable to shine with my product. That lowers the number of buyers I can get," pondered Starlight.

"We still love you shiny or not, Star Swirl," said Melody.

"You don't understand. I feel left out not having the feeling of shiny smooth skin to adore all day long and that's why I bought your product but it doesn't work," replied Star Swirl.

"I'll have to come up with a new product just for ponies that can't use Shine-On and rest assured that I will," said Starlight. [Later that day…]

"Well what'll we do now until Starlight comes up with that product? Are there any planets or stars you want to look at?" asked Starbeam.

"It's daytime. You won't see any of those now. The moon is out but there isn't much of a point in looking at it with my telescope because it's not as bright as it is during nighttime," protested Star Swirl.

"Oh, you're right," sighed Starbeam.

"Guess you'll get to have my bottle of Shine-On since I can't use it," said Star Swirl walking sadly home. [At Star Swirl's house…]

"No wonder you're unhappy. White has been known to be a pretty dull color but it's not your fault. You want to have other ponies admire the same finish the others have and that gives me an idea," said Lickety Split. *She darts off* [At Starlight's house…]

"That's perfect! Why didn't I think of that when I was first creating Shine-On?" replied Starlight excitedly.

"It'll make Star Swirl more than happy no doubt," agreed Lickety Split.

"I'll see what I can do to make this happen," said Starlight.

"How long do you think it'll take to get done?" asked Lickety Split.

"Won't know until I actually start making it. See ya later," said Starlight before heading out. [Back at Star Swirl's house…]

"Hey Star Swirl, Starlight says she has a product in the works that is just what you need. No telling how long it'll take though so you'll have to be patient," explained Lickety Split.

"I bet it'll be totally worth the wait, or weight if you prefer. Won't be long until this gorgeous gut of mine jiggles with pride," said Star Swirl excitedly. *The telephone rings and Lickety Split answers it*

"Hello? Oh, it's for you, Star Swirl," answered Lickety Split before handing over the phone. *Star Swirl takes the phone and listens*

"Really? I'll be there right away!" exclaimed Star Swirl in delight. [At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Star Swirl, I present to you first-hoof…Pearl-On! This substance only works on ponies your color, which means that you'll have something we can't have so we'll be even," announced Starlight. *Star Swirl happily takes it and applies it*

"Oh my goodness, it's beautiful," said Star Swirl giving her belly some rubs and jiggles.

"We're glad you're finally happy again, Star Swirl. We never like to see any pony unhappy and we totally understood your concern. You'll now be proud to show off every inch of your plump frame," replied Starlight.

"Oh yes I most definitely will be. I owe you everything, Starlight, for working your hardest to make me feel at home here again," agreed Star Swirl.

"Now our Star Swirl can truly shine, literally," said Starbeam. *The group laughs*


	9. A Stretch in Size

A Stretch in Size

[Outside the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Tell us about these new outfits. You say that they're elastic and come in even clear colors?" requested Sherry from WGAIN news.

"Absolutely. As a matter of fact, I'm wearing one now and as you can tell, there's a limit to their elasticity but that's what we like here. There's also designs you can get for them and they come sleeveless too," replied Bright Eyes.

"You sir. Have any words about this?" asked Sherry pointing to Eduardo.

"All the better for everyone here in Pudgyville. Bright Eyes here is a genius but we already knew that before," replied Eduardo.

"It's great for this time of year when it gets hot out. Every belly needs a little jiggle room," added Melody before jiggling her belly.

"Now this is more like it. As the only males of this town, we need the girls to be happy and this new outfit makes all of us happy because it constrains the best part of their body without covering it completely and adds to the motion of their bellies," said Ace.

"Sweetheart in a clear outfit is my dream come true," sighed Teddy.

"It already came true, Teddy, she's wearing it now," announced Lancer. *Teddy looks up at Sweetheart, then faints*

"Is he okay?" asked Sherry.

"He's fine, just totally in love," answered Ace.

"Tell me, Sweetheart, is that any cooler than if you wore a fully colored version?" asked Sherry to Sweetheart.

"I guess it's truly hard to tell with how tight it is but maybe a teeny tiny bit cooler," answered Sweetheart.

"One last question. What exactly would give one of you the preference of wearing a fully colored one of these versus a clear colored one?" asked Sherry to Bright Eyes.

"The clear colored ones offer the complete visibility of belly fat when combined with the size of the top of the outfit itself and maybe as Sweetheart says, it keeps you slightly cooler but I cannot say for sure yet," answered Bright Eyes.

"That's all for this edition of WGAIN news. I'm Sherry, signing off, and saying have a nice day," said Sherry before the news crew packs up and leaves. [That night…]

"Phew, these do create some heat after all," said Sweetheart before taking off the top.

"At least we still look natural without any clothes on," giggled Patch.

"Though with our butts changing over the past few years, not necessarily in size but in….design shall I say, it may not be a good idea to wear clear colored bottoms," warned Starlight.

"Oh no, it's fine. See, there's a full stripe of color that covers up that area so it shouldn't be that bad but it'd be up to Ms Hackney to decide that because if all one sees is that T-shaped color, one might think it's a thong, which is simply that but minus the translucent color these have," explained Bright Eyes.

"On the subject of butts and these outfits, with how tight the outfits are, how well can they stay at our hips?" asked Sweetheart.

"One way to find out is for one of us currently wearing the outfit to sit down and see," replied Bright Eyes. *Sweetheart sits down*

"Now comes the tricky part. We have to check without being thought of as naughty so to speak," warned Melody.

"Well we truly love being overweight so what's wrong with you all checking out my large butt?" asked Sweetheart.

"Ponies that detest our body shapes could drop in to make us look like criminals," replied Bright Eyes.

"Let's view from the side instead of the rear," suggested Starlight.

"Good call," remarked Patch. *The ponies have a look*

"Looks good from what I see. No doubt your love handles are spilling over but the piece of clothing is staying put," said Bright Eyes. *Sweetheart gets up*

"Alright, that's that. We should play safe and not wear the bottom half of the clear clothes," stated Clover.

"It'll take a long time for these to stop being useful as clothes," said Melody.

"It's an excellent solution for all four seasons. What's it called?" said Starlight.

"The Body Sock," replied Bright Eyes. *The others clap*

"Bright Eyes! Bright Eyes! Bright Eyes!" chanted the others before clapping again and cheering.


	10. Waist Management

"Waist" Management

[At Sweetheart's house…]

"Gosh…..I never thought….these would be…so tight," strained Sweetheart as she struggled to get her shorts on.

"Are you sure Ms Hackney will approve?" asked Teddy.

"I don't think they'll truly come off now," protested Sweetheart.

"They look great on you anyway," remarked Teddy.

"We're going to be late for the bus anyway. Come on, Teddy," added Sweetheart struggling to keep her shorts up.[On the bus…]

"You must've outgrown those, Sweetheart. Don't they feel uncomfortable?" noticed Starlight.

"Not to mention, you seem to have trouble keeping them up. We're starting to see more than what those shorts seem to be able to cover up," added Bright Eyes.

"I was in a hurry not to miss the bus. I just truly hope Ms Hackney won't mind or even notice," explained Sweetheart.

"Well good luck with all that," warned Melody. [In school…]

"Who would like come up to the board and fill in the missing correct word in this sentence?" asked Hackney.

"I'll go, Ms Hackney," replied Bright Eyes.

"Thank you, Bright Eyes but why don't we let one of your classmates that doesn't often get the chance to go to the board? How about you, Sweetheart?" suggested Hackney.

"Yes Ms Hackney," answered Sweetheart. *She heads to the board, still trying to keep her shorts up, then sits down when she finishes*

"Well done, Sweetheart," rewarded Hackney. *Sweetheart again pulls up her shorts in vain*

"I'll do the next sentence, Ms Hackney," agreed Melody.

"Why thank you, Melody. Quickly though because we're short on time," stated Hackney. *The clock chimes 3PM just after Melody finishes and the students rush out but Hackney stops Sweetheart*

"Sweetheart, I need to talk to you about those shorts of yours. It seems they were giving you trouble all day today, especially for giving the class the occasional sneak peek from behind you if you will. I'd suggest not wearing them again not only for your sake but for everyone's sake. I know you ponies love your weight and wish to show it off but I think this might be taking it a bit far," said Hackney somewhat sternly.

"I know, Ms Hackney. I truly was in a rush this morning to not miss the bus and I guess in the irony of the situation, I grabbed the one pair of shorts that prevents me from rushing at all. It won't happen again, I promise," replied Sweetheart.

"I'm glad you understand, Sweetheart. We can keep this between you and me, okay?" added Hackney.

"Okay, Ms Hackney," agreed Sweetheart before leaving. [Later that day…]

"Not too surprised she caught you for it because it is a rare sight for us to show that anywhere. Guess we all now know where our limits of wearing tight clothes are," said Starlight.

"Teddy seemed to be having a good time with it, though," said Melody.

"No surprise there either since he loves Sweetheart about as much as she loves him. We all remember him passing out yesterday after all," remarked Starlight.

"At least no one here made it truly embarrassing," said Sweetheart.

"We'd never do that, Sweetheart, or at least we'd try not to. Almost reminds me of when my shorts button flew of that one day. That was my embarrassing moment for the day but I think everyone learned from that not to laugh at someone not having a good day," answered Starlight.

"In some ways, I'd almost have been better off going in my underwear because that was at least going to stay on for a while but I'd never have the courage to do it and I think Ms Hackney wouldn't have liked it anyway," added Sweetheart.

"Ms Hackney does have rules about clothing but has lightened up to allow us to show off our weight," said Bright Eyes.

"Thank goodness for that Body Sock outfit. It really clings to my body well," said Bon Bon.

"I just hope that it doesn't cling too well in that you can't get it off or perhaps part of it "disappears" giving you that temporary wedgie," pondered Clover.

"That'd end up crossing the line for sure with Ms Hackney. Luckily though they're just long enough to go from hips to the start of our hooves so we should be fine," said Bright Eyes.

"My friends truly are comforting when things get tight," thought Sweetheart.


	11. Two If by Tease

Two If by Tease

[That night at Bright Eyes' house…]

"Have you guys heard of Pony TV? You can upload videos there and other ponies can post a reply, favorite it or even rate it," explained Bright Eyes while she and the others view the site on her laptop.

"Looks like there's some about us," pointed out Starlight.

"They're called Teasers but they're for a different kind of teaser," stated Bright Eyes before clicking a link on one of the videos. *The video page loads and begins playing*

"Hello, dahlings. I think I know exactly why you're here so there's no need to say more when you and I both know you're here for my soft round shiny belly, right? Best of all, I think you'll enjoy the skimpy outfit I have on that allows such a beautiful muffin top to overcome it. I think you'd want to be here to watch this fat body of mine move because I'm also lovely from behind with my plump butt in a small and tight thong. Come see me soon, dear, bye-bye," said Rainbow Dash in the video while jiggling respective fat areas of her body throughout.

"Well that was different. Think it's the same user as the pony from ?" reacted Melody.

"Different being an understatement there, Melody. I suppose it could be the same user but the drawing style is different," replied Bright Eyes.

"Looks like some other ponies didn't like the video very much," remarked Clover.

"Well I guess I could see why. They must not be fans of ponies like us or in the video," concluded Bright Eyes.

"There aren't all videos like the one we just saw though. Look at the 5th video there," stated Bon Bon. *Bright Eyes clicks the link and the video plays on its page*

"Can't catch me, Patch," said Melody in the video.

"Oh can't I?" questioned Patch running after Melody.

"It's so sweet," cooed Sweetheart as the video finished playing.

"It's certainly quite a difference from that other video," remarked Starlight. [Later that day at Sweetheart's house…]

"Teddy, what're you truly doing up? It's late," scolded Sweetheart.

"Check it out, Sweetheart, there's a video of you here," answered Teddy before clicking the link and playing the video.

"Oh my! If you've come here then that could only mean you have a desire to watch me showing off every inch of my truly fat belly. Just look at these love handles spilling over. I'm such a plump pony aren't I? That's just what I really truly desire to be and have no intention of turning back because my motto is Being Big is Beautiful. Wouldn't you want to see just how jiggly this belly really is? Just look at it wobble up and down with my every step! Now that the video is nearly over, I think you know what to do next," said Sweetheart in the video performing the said actions before winking at the end of the video.

"On one hoof, it truly seems a bit more than I'd be willing to do myself, Teddy but on the other, I could almost see myself doing it but probably not as extreme as what's here," remarked Sweetheart.

"Maybe on my birthday you could," suggested Teddy.

"It could happen," shrugged Sweetheart.

"Well until then I guess I can manage with you as you are now," said Teddy.

"So can I," agreed Sweetheart. [The next morning…] *Teddy awakens, rubbing his sleepy eyes*

"Morning…Sweet…..wow!" exclaimed Teddy after being slightly tired.

"Oh you noticed what's directly in front of you?" questioned Sweetheart sarcastically and sweetly.

"Boy did I and how could I not with what you have on and the pose you're in directly in front of me," answered Teddy.

"Tell me, something Teddy. Do you prefer me as I am posed right now or laying on my belly?" asked Sweetheart.

"Either way is fine with me, Sweetheart," replied Teddy.

"Well then maybe I'll just sit here and let you gaze upon my good side," figured Sweetheart, giving a slight jiggle to her butt.

"Are you feeling okay, Sweetheart? I thought you didn't really like acting this way," protested Teddy.

"Oh I guess something came over me and I felt like giving you a little preview," replied Sweetheart.

"She's actually attending to my deepest desire. What a gal she's become," thought Teddy. *Sweetheart's bottom half of her outfit slides downward slightly*

"Oops, guess this is a bit too tight, huh, Teddy?" teased Sweetheart

"N-n-no, not at all. This has been the best birthday gift ever," announced Teddy.


	12. A Date with Weight

A Date with Weight

[At Melody's house…]*The doorbell rings and Melody opens the door*

"Hi, Melody. I was wondering if we could do something together like go to dinner or something," asked Ace.

"Well you and I don't often do something and I know you're an admirer of my weight so I guess it's okay, provided my mom agrees.

"It's fine, dear, but be back by 6PM," answered her mother overhearing the conversation.

"I will, mom," called Melody before leaving.

"You're looking beautiful, Melody. Did you put on makeup or something?" remarked Ace.

"Come on, Ace, I know you're after my jiggling belly," protested Melody.

"Well of course. It is the best part of you," replied Ace.

"What about the rest of me?" questioned Melody.

"That's fine too but since this town is about weight appreciation, that kind of takes a backseat," answered Ace.

"I knew that, Ace, but if I had known you were coming sooner I'd have dressed more….formal," stated Melody.

"It's cool, Melody. Your outfit is fine with me," assured Ace.

"Figures. It's just the size you're looking for, isn't it?" asked Melody.

"It shows off the best part of you," answered Ace.

"So where exactly **are** we going?" asked Melody.

"I've got that picnic table in mind and the perfect food for us to share," answered Ace. [At the picnic table…]

"These are great sandwiches, Ace," said Melody before biting into a second one.

"Thanks, I know they're yours and my favorite," responded Ace.

"You don't have anything suspicious that would make me put on more weight, do you?" questioned Melody.

"Not at all. I'd never do that to a friend. Besides, your weight is perfect as is. Much belly bouncing with each step," replied Ace.

"Well I guess I do try to maintain that since it **is **the main focus here, literally," said Melody rubbing her belly slightly.

"I've never seen a waistline as beautiful as yours," added Ace.

"You don't mean that, Ace, do you?" asked Melody.

"Of course I do. What you have on here your belly cannot possibly contain and it shows because there's just enough belly to spill over," insisted Ace.

"How come you don't try to gain weight, Ace? Then you could feel what I feel," asked Melody.

"I have to stay fit for soccer practice and the weight looks better to me on girl ponies. It's a preference I guess," replied Ace.

"Oh….I see," answered Melody, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Something wrong, Mel?" asked Ace.

"No, nothing at all. I guess your answer took me by surprise. I understand your reason it's just not what I expected," replied Melody.

"So you're wearing one of those Body Socks, huh? Those are definitely the best way to show off being plump. Just look at how easily the belly covers the waistline for the bottom half of the outfit. May I….," started Ace.

"You…..want to…touch my belly?" questioned Melody confused.

"Please," pleaded Ace.

"Well…I don't know. It's still an odd question you know…..," continued Melody.

"I promise to not harm you in any way, shape or form," stated Ace.

"I…guess it's okay," finished Melody still unsure. *Ace slowly touches Melody's plump belly and jiggles it slightly*

"It's like a dream come true. I can't believe I have my hooves on your belly," said Ace.

"Alright, alright, that's enough, lover boy. We'd better get back," said Melody pushing Ace's hoof aside. [At Melody's house later that night…]

"Thanks for the time we spent together," said Ace.

"Yeah, sure. It was nice. Guess I'll see you later, bye," said Melody before heading inside her house.

"This has been the best date ever. I will treasure the time we spent together always," thought Ace.


	13. Handling Love

Handling Love

[In the MLP Tales school…]

"Hi, Lancer. How are you doing?" said Bright Eyes.

"Oh uh fine I guess," replied Lancer a little startled.

"You'll feel better once you gaze at my beautiful belly," said Bright Eyes smiling and rubbing her belly affectionately.

"It's great, Bright Eyes but class is about to start," protested Lancer just before the school clock chimes.

"Hello, class. This is a big week coming up. There will be a history test next Monday on what I've taught you thus far and an essay due next Tuesday on any pony you've read this week by choosing one of the books from this list. I'll pass it around," announced Hackney. *She hands the list to Starlight while Bright Eyes stretches to drag Lancer's attention to her own big belly*

"Something's up with Bright Eyes. She never acts this way," whispered Ace.

"I can't understand what makes today different," whispered Lancer as he chooses a book then hands the list to Ace.

"You should be happy, Lancer. After all, you love her and she obviously loves you so you two are perfect," stated Teddy.

"Are you guys sure about this? Bright Eyes hasn't ever really given this much attention to me before," questioned Lancer.

"Maybe she's changed her feelings towards you," figured Ace.

"Why not talk to her?" asked Teddy.

"Psst, Lancer, come here," whispered Bright Eyes urgently and admiringly.

"Go for it, man. She's in love with you and you couldn't have picked a more interesting pony. Heck even Melody doesn't love me **this** much," insisted Ace.

"Well…," started Lancer before Bright Eyes grabs him and takes him to a seat next to her.

"Alright, Lance!' cheered Ace and Teddy quietly.

"Oh Lancer, I have something I know you want and that's a big round belly escaping from a tight outfit like mine. Isn't it beautiful?" teased Bright Eyes.

"I…..guess so," answered Lancer awkwardly.

"Lancer, you know you want to enjoy this belly flab I have, don't you?" questioned Bright Eyes lovingly.

"Bright Eyes, are you okay?" asked Lancer.

"I'm feeling better than ever before and you will too. Just have a feel for my muffin top there. Go on, it's soft and jiggly like you want," replied Bright Eyes.

"Bright Eyes, what are you doing?" asked Hackney.

"Giving Lancer what he knows he wants deep down, a chance to enjoy my soft round belly," explained Bright Eyes in her affectionate way.

"I'll need to have a talk you after class, Bright Eyes. This isn't your normal behavior at all," stated Hackney. [After class…]

"It's okay, I wasn't doing him any harm," insisted Bright Eyes.

"You were disrupting my class. You'll have to sit this one out in detention," replied Hackney.

"Provided Lancer stays too," agreed Bright Eyes still in her dreamy mode.

"Lancer has no business being in detention from your behavior. Besides, you wouldn't be able to think about what you've done today anyway. Now just sit quietly for the next hour," protested Hackney. *Bright Eyes sits and thinks* [An hour later…]

"Gosh, what did I do to Lancer? He didn't want me to distract him from the class and I literally dragged him to me! I'd better talk to him," thought Bright Eyes before hurrying off to her house. [At Lancer's house…]

"What a weird day. I hope I don't see Bright Eyes do that unless I'm not occupied with something else," thought Lancer before the phone rings.

"Lancer, I'm so sorry for what I did earlier today. I should have kept those weird feelings inside my head and not caused a distraction for you and the class. That got me in trouble, which I so rightfully deserved. Can you forgive me?" stated Bright Eyes on the phone.

"It may have been weird but I have to say that it's nice you were allowing me to have a little fun with your belly. I would've agreed to that if we didn't have class right then," replied Lancer from his end of the phone.

"From now on, I'll save the activities with my weight for after class," agreed Bright Eyes.

"It's cool, Bright Eyes. We can still be friends. We just have to keep it that way for when Ms Hackney teaches," stated Lancer. *The two of them laugh*


	14. Pudge Fudge

Pudge Fudge

[In their lair…]

"Finally, after several months in prison, we're free!" proclaimed Stella.

"So what's our plan this time?" asked Stephanie.

"It involves sneaking in by pretending to be fat when we actually aren't," answered Stella.

"How long do we keep the act going?" asked Mary.

"Long enough so they're convinced, duh!" snapped Stephanie.

"Because of their passion for pudge, they won't suspect a new pony coming in that isn't actually plump," said Mary rubbing her hooves together. *They head off to Pudgyville* [At the security gate in their costumes…]

"So they've updated their security here. Too bad it has one tragic flaw. All one needs to do is LOOK overweight and in they go," concluded Stella.

"You sure this'll work?" asked Stephanie.

"Of course it will. Just wait and see," replied Mary. *They enter but the alarm sounds*

"What's going on? Why isn't this working?" asked Stella.

"Beats me, it was your idea," replied Mary.

"Quiet, Mary!" snapped Stella.

"Who **are** all of you?" asked Bright Eyes coming to the security gate and turning off the alarm.

"Well I can tell they clearly aren't overweight but were trying to be. Their costume doesn't match the proportions of the gate," remarked Starlight.

"There's only one group of ponies that would do this type of thing; the Calorie Stealers," stated Melody removing their costumes.

"You're not coming in here, regardless of what your excuse is," stated Bright Eyes.

"So you're going against your **own** rules? How cruel of you!" protested Stephanie.

"No, you didn't read the print below that," replied Melody.

"Pudgyville strictly prohibits ponies that lie or think they're going to ignore the security fence and get inside," read Mary.

" You all clearly fit both of those categories with what you tried today and because we don't trust you, even if you want to become plump or help us out with our weights here, you're **still** denied access here because of your constant disrespect towards ponies of a higher weight," added Starlight.

"You ponies are sending a bad message to the rest of the ponies on this planet. You're basically telling them it's okay to be overweight and not even care about what'll happen next," protested Stella.

"We make full acknowledgements about that in our TOS or Terms of Service on the **other** side of the fence and it states…..," started Bright Eyes.

"Upon entering this town you agree that you will not ridicule, harass or otherwise pose any serious threat to any of the ponies. You also hereby agree that should you be found violating the rules posted before entering this town, you will not be allowed back in unless the ponies here state otherwise. You agree to be respectful of their opinions regarding weight gain or otherwise We fully acknowledge the consequences of being fat," read Starlight.

"How were we supposed to know about those terms when they were on the opposite side of the fence?" asked Stephanie.

"All you had to do was turn to the left to see a sign that told you where they were. It wasn't hard to miss," explained Bon Bon.

"You fat fillies didn't have this in last time so we couldn't have known about this," protested Stella.

"True but that of course is why they're in place now but you won't have to worry about them since you're not allowed here," replied Bright Eyes.

"That's right so stay away from here or we'll call the Ponyville Police," added Eduardo.

"We'll be back, just you wait!" called Stella as she and the others dart away.

"This fence isn't going anywhere so you can try to come back all you wish but you'll get caught every time," Starlight called back.

"Success on the security fence," stated Eduardo.

"Whew that was a close one. If we didn't have that fence there or the alarm wasn't working, we'd have to deal with them," sighed Clover with relief.

"We should anticipate them coming back and perhaps be ready in case they come in from above because this town is vulnerable for that," warned Bright Eyes.

"There's nothing those ponies can do to stop us from keeping this town alive! We'll take them on anywhere they choose and send them packing all the same!" proclaimed Eduardo.


	15. Weight Wonders

Weight Wonders

[At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"What'cha got there, Mel?" asked Starlight.

"It's a list of things I'd love to use with my belly," explained Melody.

"Wear a seatbelt? Do you even know what those are?" questioned Bright Eyes.

"I've seen them in a movie once. They're supposed to be tight around your waist and keep you safe in cars. Now **that** would be my ultimate dream! Just think, my beautiful belly hanging over the seatbelt strap," replied Melody before sighing.

"Well we don't have any cars here but we do have those belts from last year but I guess with my Body Sock, they won't be needed anymore except for an emergency. What else is on this list? Get stuck? How would that feel good?" protested Bright Eyes.

"It'd be the one time I wouldn't want to move because I'd have the best belly hang ever," replied Melody.

"With your mom being a nurse, don't you think she'd be against that or even your idea with the seatbelt?" questioned Starlight.

"Maybe. I could just do it when she's not around," answered Melody.

"Then she wouldn't be around if you had breathing troubles or something," stated Bright Eyes.

"Isn't the belly hang you get with my Body Sock enough, Melody?" asked Starlight.

"It's enough for me that's for sure," agreed Bon Bon.

"Me too, as long as the sock holds," added Clover.

"I guess it's fine. This means I wouldn't have to set anything up or go anywhere, it's right with me," sighed Melody.

"It sure is and what a beauty it is," replied Thistle Whistle flying over.

"Dahlings, what are those? They look like they are giving your pudge the best of the bulge," asked Rainbow Dash.

"Bright Eyes has what she calls Body Socks and they're tight but elastic so there's some decent stretch to them," explained Patch.

"Oh my, dahling. I do hope they have a rainbow one because I'd love to walk around with a belly of many colors," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"So far, I haven't gotten that one made because it's a bit more expensive for needing multiple colors, which is why the ones that are out are always one solid color, even the designs. You can get them in clear colors if you want," replied Bright Eyes.

"Be warned though, they are a bit revealing, more so than solid colored ones," advised Starlight.

"Well I guess I'll go have a look at them then, bye dears," said Rainbow Dash before walking away.

"How much are they and do they come in green?" giggled Minty.

"Yup, all colors are available as single outfits and they aren't too expensive since they're designed to stretch and only one size is available," answered Bright Eyes.

"Sounds wonderful, yup, you all look good in them," whistled Thistle Whistle.

"Sure wish there was one with ice cream on it so I'd have all the more reason to keep my weight where it is because I love this big round midsection of mine," said Lickety split patting her belly a bit.

"What's really great about them is as you breathe in, they ride up your belly, revealing more and more," remarked Melody.

"It's kinda fun to pull the top down and watch it ride up as either the belly jiggles or you breathe in like Melody said. It adds a little excitement to my day that's for sure," added Patch. *Sweetheart sniffs the air and Teddy watches her shirt ride up*

"That's awesome! Plus the belly starts seeping out of where the tight shirt ends and creates a nice area of fat to have fun with," remarked Teddy.

"I think it's truly more fun if you breathe in slowly. That way it's like watching a movie, right Teddy?" pondered Sweetheart before breathing in to demonstrate.

"That's the best part. It's like the belly wants to show itself off so it forces the shirt upward. Now I know how to take care of you when you're sleeping, Sweetheart agreed Teddy.

"Well I guess that's okay with me, Teddy as long as you don't take photos and put them up anywhere without my permission," figured Sweetheart.

"Thank you, Sweetheart," said Teddy before hugging her. [Meanwhile…]

"Here they are and they weren't kidding, dahling. It's as tight as can be but it doesn't hide my rainbows or my shiny plump body. Bravo, Bright Eyes, bravo for a wonderful invention, dear!" thought Rainbow Dash.


	16. Bed, Bulge and Beyond

Bed, Bulge and Beyond

[At Sweetheart's house that night…]

"Goodnight, Teddy, pleasant dreams," said Sweetheart before she begins sleeping.

"Now's my chance. I'll just watch her sleep since I can't sleep right now myself," thought Teddy. *Sweetheart rolls over to face Teddy*

"Why yes, I'd love to play with you," whispered Sweetheart in her sleep.

"This pose of hers is to die for. Every inch of her belly is spilling over that waistband," thought Teddy. *Sweetheart rolls back the other way* and more or less curls her hooves inward, causing the bottom half of her PJs to slide down a bit*

"Where are we going? This place is beautiful," whispered Sweetheart again in her sleep.

"Wow, she knows how to keep me awake, even if she sleeps," thought Teddy. *Sweetheart rolls to her backside*

"Oh no, we're being attacked by evil fairies? Someone help us," Sweetheart said quietly in her sleep.

"She even picks the right outfit to wear to bed," thought Teddy in amazement before finally sleeping. [The next morning…]

"Ooh, I feel a bit sore. Wonder what truly happened last night that caused it?" remarked Sweetheart.

"Allow me, Sweetheart. I'll give you a good massage," suggested Teddy. *He starts at her belly and begins massaging it*

"It doesn't truly hurt there, Teddy but it does feel good," sighed Sweetheart.

"Your belly is like jello, Sweetheart," stated Teddy.

"Maybe that's why it really feels good to have it get massaged?" pondered Sweetheart. *Teddy stops*

"Where next, Sweetheart?" asked Teddy.

"My back is what really needed the rub down," answered Sweetheart. *She turns over to her back*

"Now we're talking," thought Teddy before he starts massaging her back.

"You're wonderful, Teddy. So light on your hooves. Just try keep your focus there, okay because I know where else you love to look on me," told Sweetheart.

"Of course," replied Teddy still massaging her back.

"I must've slept funny to have these aches right now," figured Sweetheart.

"If only the others could see me now. Of course, I really **would** have to keep my focus on her back because they'd get suspicious and start teasing me for it," thought Teddy.

"Much better. What do you say we head to the beach, Teddy? It's a nice warm day and there's no school today," suggested Sweetheart as Teddy stops massaging her back.

"I could use a break from massaging," agreed Teddy. *They head to the beach* [At the beach…]

"Gosh, these Body Socks make good bathing suits too," remarked Sweetheart.

"They sure do, Sweetheart. You could wear them for just about anything," nodded Teddy.

"You're truly right, Teddy. Not sure I'd wear them at night though because I'd feel uncomfortable and my belly would need a bit of breathing room," replied Sweetheart.

"Kind of like with what you wore last night?" suggested Teddy.

"That's it exactly, which reminds me. I can't reach behind me to put on the sunscreen, can you truly do it please?" agreed Sweetheart.

"Sure, Sweetheart," said Teddy putting lotion in his hooves and applying it.

"Hey Teddy, how's it goin'? greeted Lancer with Ace coming over.

"Great, how about you guys?" replied Teddy.

"Oh nothing much. You really are generous to her aren't you Teddy?" stated Ace.

"I'm not even sure Bright Eyes would allow me to do the same to her," pondered Lancer.

"Teddy was wonderful on my aching back this morning. He made it truly feel much better," added Sweetheart.

"It's great that you two get along so well, more than Melody and I do," remarked Ace.

"Or how I am with Bright Eyes," finished Lancer.

"Just goes to show that I'm not completely a bully," said Teddy as he finished applying the sunscreen.

"Guess not. Well, see ya Teddy," replied Ace before he and Lancer walk away.

"Need help doing your backside with sunscreen, Teddy? It's the least I can do for you helping me with my backside," suggested Sweetheart.

"That'd be great, thanks Sweetheart," replied Teddy. *Sweetheart begins applying the sunscreen *

"Teddy's one in a million to me. No other pony treats me like he does," thought Sweetheart.


	17. Fatography

Fatography

[At school…]

"What's with these photos and where did they come from?" asked Ace.

"They've been posted all over the school," added Clover.

"It looks like one of them is sleeping," said Starlight.

"Who could be in the photos?" asked Melody.

"I hope it isn't one of us," said Bon Bon. *Teddy and Sweetheart walk in*

"What the….," started Teddy.

"That's Sweetheart in those photos!" remarked Clover.

"Who is she with?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Teddy, did you truly take these then post them up here?" asked Sweetheart.

"Not at all, honest! I remember you said before that you didn't want them put up without your permission," insisted Teddy.

"Well only Sweetheart is in the photos but where'd they come from?" asked Lancer. [Outside the school…]

"Maybe **this** will teach them not to mess with us," sneered Mary.

"Talk about revealing more than they intended! Just look at how far down that bottom part of the outfit that pony has on has slid on her butt," remarked Stephanie.

"As much as I hate flabby foals, this is a goldmine for our plan," grinned Stella. [Back inside…]

"Hold on just a sec, that's from the other night when Teddy and I were sleeping!" remembered Sweetheart.

"It's obvious that whomever took those didn't want to be noticed so they took them at night," concluded Starlight.

"That leaves us all the more suspicious about Teddy not doing it," protested Ace.

"WHAT? Sure they're good photos but I'm horrible with a camera, especially at night," explained Teddy.

"The flash would've woke me up," added Sweetheart.

"That's not to say they **used** flash," added Lancer.

"There's just one problem. Given how dark the surrounding areas are, it'd be impossible to snap photos this bright without a flash," stated Bright Eyes.

"Hey yeah, she's right. It's pitch black everywhere else in the photos," agreed Lancer.

"See? I couldn't have taken the photos," retorted Teddy.

"Speaking of the photos, there's a mark in the bottom right corner of** all** of them and in the same spot," pointed out Starlight.

"It's too dark to see what they say and that's probably what this photographer wants," stated Bright Eyes.

"We'd better take them down, not only for Sweetheart's sake but to see if we can maybe improve the photos a bit," suggested Melody. *They take the photos and bring them onto Melody's laptop*

"Alright, I've got Photochange open. Here's the first one. We just need to improve the darkness of the photo to make it brighter," stated Melody *She brightens up the photo and everyone gasps*

"Hmm, FFF. What could that mean?" asked Bright Eyes. *Melody opens up the Ponyville Internet Browser to and searches for said term*

"Fat Foals Fortress seems most likely. We know Sweetheart is overweight so I figure this company put them up on here to advertise their site," speculated Starlight.

"Why Sweetheart, though?" questioned Lancer.

"Maybe out of all the ponies, she'd be the least likely to suspect something was going on," pondered Bright Eyes.

"Wait a minute, these were taken during the **day**," protested Teddy.

"They why are they so dark?" asked Melody.

"To conceal the fact about their logo and to put us on a different path. This explains why a flash wouldn't have done much if it's already daylight. This allows for a clear shot at all the areas this photographer took," replied Bright Eyes.

"What about the logo? Why have it if they didn't want it to be seen?" asked Clover.

"My theory is that they didn't want other ponies taking their work and either removing the logo or destroying the pictures," answered Bright Eyes.

"We have to get to the…..root of the problem," said Melody trying to avoid an obvious pun. [Back outside…]

"We've already reached the bottom on all means but none of you know the **real** reason behind those photos!" thought Stella.


	18. Tubby Turmoil

Tubby Turmoil

[Behind the houses…]

"They've stolen our photos!" whispered Mary angrily to Stella and Stephanie.

"Not to worry, I have a copy of each on hoof and they're going with us," assured Stella.

"We need a new disguise since we were lucky to drop in from above," protested Mary.

"I've got that covered and this time, they can't throw us out because we won't fit in the security gate's opening," smiled Stella. *They dart off to their lair at Fat Foals Fortress* [At FFF…]

"So where are the costumes?" asked Mary.

"Right here," pointed Stephanie as Stella gets her costume on*

"All you two need to do to get your suits on is zip up the front when you get inside it. This way, they won't see the zippers and know it's a fake. As a bonus, you'll be feeling a balloon filled with jello in front of you once inside. That's to give the illusion that we're overweight. Just don't break it or you'll quickly be found out," explained Stella. *The others put their costumes on*

"What are our names since we can't use our real ones?" asked Mary.

"I'm calling myself Simone, you are Sabrina, Stephanie, and Mary is Madeline," replied Stella.

"The best part is that our real eyes are being used for the costume's eyes so it's already harder to tell real from fake," added Stephanie.

"It's not hard to see where you're going because of the holes for the eyes," said Mary.

"It's also easy to walk because the costumes are practically our size now let's go," added Stella. *They walk back to the school* [At the school…]

"They're not here," remarked Mary.

"Where could they have gone?" asked Stephanie.

"It doesn't matter. All we need to do is wait. They're somewhere in this town and eventually they'll see us," replied Stella. *Eduardo sees them*

"Oh new ponies I see? Eduardo's the name, charmed I'm sure," said Eduardo.

"Yeah, hi," said Stella in a more non-caring manner.

"We here at Pudgyville wish you a warm welcome," added Eduardo.

"Sure, sure, thanks, bye," muttered Stephanie before the three of them leave.

"Odd ponies they are," thought Eduardo. [Back with Bright Eyes and her friends…]

"At last, all the photos are lightened up but now we need to find where this Fat Foal Fortress is," said Bright Eyes.

"Let's try Goozle Areas and see where that gets us," replied Melody before clicking the link on Goozle's page. *The page loads*

"Nothing on it so the pony taking photos doesn't have one here yet," concluded Starlight.

"It might be close by if they're willing to get photos of Sweetheart," postulated Bon Bon.

"Sweetheart, dahling, We heard all about your dilemma. We love our figures, yes but this isn't the right way to go about it," said Rainbow Dash arriving with her friends.

"No one can keep this town from doing what they love and whomever is responsible for this cruel act, they will be held accountable," stated Eduardo.

"We now know the company that we believe is responsible named Fat Foal Fortress but we haven't a clue where that is," replied Bright Eyes to Eduardo.

"Why yes, that does seem logical," agreed Eduardo.

"We also know that the photos were doctored after they were taken to hide the logo printed on the photos," added Starlight.

"As your mayor, I will not stand to see you ponies being publicly embarrassed this way. Under no circumstances are you all to have your photos taken without your permission let alone posted elsewhere," assured Eduardo. [Later that day …]

"Do you guys know those ponies?" asked Melody.

"There's something odd about them," remarked Eduardo.

"Odd how?" questioned Bon Bon.

"Well for ponies that live here they weren't all that friendly when I met them," replied Eduardo.

"Just who are you ponies?" demanded Melody.

"I'm Simone and these are my friends Madeline and Sabrina," stated Stella.

"Welcome to Pudgyville…..I guess," said Melody slightly suspicious.

"Those photos will be your entire town's downfall," thought Stella to herself.


	19. Belly by Nature

Belly by Nature

[At Pudgyville's center…]

"These ponies really **do** enjoy being plump so I'll fit right in," remarked Island Rainbow.

"Hello there, dahling. Glad you could add to this literally growing town and you certainly have some to show for yourself," greeted Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, I built this pudge from food in nature," replied Island Rainbow.

"Nature? Isn't that where the healthy food is like berries and stuff?" asked Melody.

"Well yes but I fill them with ingredients to keep me fat," explained Island Rainbow.

"So what does your diet consist of?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Anything that grows on trees and other living things," answered Island Rainbow.

"Perhaps you could show us what you use so I can make more fattening smoothies," suggested Starlight.

"Of course I can. I happen to have some with me right now," agreed Island Rainbow. *She takes some berries out*

"They look like ordinary berries," protested Bon Bon.

"Yes but smell them. I think you'll find the difference there," stated Island Rainbow. *The others sniff the berries*

"They smell fruitier than normal, which means you probably added some sort of fruity substance to to the berries. I bet they taste delicious," figured Starlight.

"Maybe you can work at the Ice Cream Shop to help Starlight with her customers," suggested Melody.

"I'd love to, if Starlight agrees," answered Island Rainbow.

"I could always use more help. After all, I'm only one pony and with you to help, we'll get done quicker and it won't put all the work on me all the time," replied Starlight.

"Great, I'll start right away," said Island Rainbow excitedly.

"We can add your creations to the current menu and see if other ponies want them," suggested Starlight getting down the menu.

"The one with berries will be called Berry Blast, I have one for apples called Apple Splash and one for bananas called Banana Bunch," stated Island Rainbow.

"I'll have them added to the menu tomorrow because business is slow on weekends here," declared Starlight.

"Oh thank you so much! This'll be the most fun ever!" announced Island Rainbow.

"You're adding smoothies, huh? Maybe I might want to try some when you get them going," stated Lickety Split.

"You mean that?" asked Island Rainbow.

"Of course, I've had a limited amount of smoothies and milkshakes this past week to keep my growing gut nice and plump," answered Lickety Split giving her belly a jiggle and lift.

"I can see why. You've done well to keep that belly so big," remarked Island Rainbow.

"It's the easiest task I know how to do when it comes to maintaining my weight. I'm always fully motivated by my cutie mark, which is an ice cream sundae. An ice cream sundae a day keeps weight loss at bay is what I say," told Lickety Split.

"Now **that's** a diet," remarked Island Rainbow.

"I see your waistline isn't very large," noticed Lickety Split.

"Yeah, I haven't found anyone to help me make the smoothies until now so I'm sure it'll grow over the time I work with Starlight," admitted Island Rainbow.

"It doesn't take much to put on weight here and that's why we love this place," said Melody.

"This is our mayor, Eduardo. You'll love him because he adores fat ponies like us," introduced Bright Eyes to Island Rainbow.

"I can tell you'll make a fine addition to this town and like they said, I'm Eduardo, town mayor," stated Eduardo.

"What do you guys have on? They look nice," questioned Island Rainbow.

"They're my Body Socks and they're designed for those warm days in Spring and Summer to allow us to expose our overflowing bellies. You may not like them much until you're a bit fatter so that you see how far your belly sticks out of them but you're welcome to try an outfit on," replied Bright Eyes.

"What a nice town. I'm going to enjoy spending the rest of my life here because everyone is so nice and loves to show off their pudge to the world. I haven't been here long and already have a place to work and a possible new wardrobe. It won't be long before this town…..and my belly…grow on me!" thought Island Rainbow.


	20. A Tight Squeeze

A Tight Squeeze

[At Bright Eyes' house…]

"Hmm, what to wear today? A variant of my Body Sock no doubt but which one? Uh-oh, my mom forgot to do the laundry so all that's left in my drawer is one of those clear colored outfits!" thought Bright Eyes. [At school…]

"We're so busted if she finds out," whispered Melody.

"It wasn't completely our fault. We didn't have any other outfit left to wear," protested Bon Bon quietly.

"Maybe she won't truly notice," suggested Sweetheart softly.

"Shh, here she comes," whispered Clover. *Ms Hackney doesn't enter the room*

"Where is she?" questioned Bon Bon softly.

"Good morning, I'm subbing for Ms Hackney today while she's teaching my class as part of a special event called Teacher Swap Day, " announced Cheerilee (from The Runaway Rainbow movie) coming in the room *Melody and the other female ponies sigh in relief*

"Thank goodness," whispered Clover.

"Don't let your guard down completely," warned Starlight quietly.

"I understand you all were about to start learning comma splicing? Ah yes, there's a note here specifically stating to teach just that," concluded Cheerilee.

"We don't even know what commas are, Ms…..," protested Bright Eyes.

"You're Bright Eyes, right?" asked Cheerilee.

"That's right," answered Bright Eyes.

"Well, Bright Eyes, and class, call me Ms Cheerilee. I guess I'll teach you about commas then first. You'll see them hanging below the rest of the words in a sentence, generally when you're creating a list such as for groceries, steps to a problem, stuff like what I just did there. There are times when to use them and when not to use them. You never use them when you could otherwise create two separate sentences. In that case, you'd use either what's called a semi-colon, which looks like this, or a period to begin the second sentence with a capital letter. I've put a sentence on the board and I want a volunteer to come up and correctly put the comma in place," explained Cheerilee while putting up said punctuation marks on the blackboard. *the class chatters nervously*

"I-I'll go, Ms Cheerilee," stuttered Starlight nervously. *Ace, Teddy and Lancer chatter loudly as Starlight walks to the board checking around her before completing the task and sitting down*

"Very good, uh, Starlight," stated Cheerilee looking at the attendance list briefly. *The clock chimes 3PM and the class rushes out* [Later that day…]

"I was worried the entire time that Ms Cheerilee would notice either of our two, er, traits," stated Bon Bon.

"At least the boys were having a good time but not enough for Ms Cheerilee to get suspicious," added Starlight.

"We'll have to truly replace what we have on with a new Body Sock or cover up in case Ms Cheerilee comes by while we're talking," suggested Sweetheart. *They head off to the Ice Cream Shop* [At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"How is that idea going to work when we have nothing else to wear for the day? We can't even go home because our parents would totally kill us," reminded Starlight.

"It'd probably be the end of my cooking career," added Bon Bon.

"Maybe we can wear shorts over these when we have to wear them?" proposed Bright Eyes.

"That's an idea but we'd have to go home first and it won't be easy to do without our parents catching us first," replied Starlight.

"I guess that leaves only one option: Buy another bottom half to replace the one we have on and change into it," sighed Bright Eyes. [At Ponies XL, the store that sells most products for Pudgyville…]

"Well here we are, Ponies XL. Of course, since I own the store, I can give them at a discount to you guys but I can't give them for free," stated Bright Eyes. *The group pays for their outfits and quickly exchanges the old bottom half for the new one before throwing out the old one*

"That ought to do it and now we can go home," said Clover. *They head to their respective houses* [Elsewhere…]

"We caught you in the utmost way by having you expose yourselves in much more detail than you'd ever know," smirked Stella.

"Ponyville Press here we come!" shouted Mary.

"Shh! We can't let them know we're on to them," hushed Stephanie quietly.

"Sleep tight for tomorrow is your **real** nightmare," smiled Stella.


	21. Plump Plans

Plump Plans

[At school…]

"Class, I'd like you to meet Theodore Wearabelt, son to the famous Theodore Roseypony. Mr Wearabelt is a fan of your body shapes and has decided to help you all put on a play called 'Jumbo and Jigglyette'," explained Hackney.

"What's it going to be about?" asked Sweetheart.

"I think you'll enjoy it for it uses a similar storyline to the classic play of Till Death Do Us Part by William Shakespony except the phrases used will be more of the phrases you use. For example, Jumbo might say 'See how she lays her hoof upon her belly? Oh how I may touch that gut'. See what I mean? Much more interesting, right?" replied Wearabelt.

"What about when the two ponies die at the end?" asked Clover.

"That's the most tragic part. I truly hope it's not in this play," added Sweetheart.

"Rest assured that it's much lighter than that scene for it wouldn't fit with your passion for being fat now would it? Now, we'll need you ponies to play parts. I strongly suggest that the parts of Jumbo and Jigglyette should be ponies that already love each other or at least are willing to play the parts," replied Wearabelt. *Teddy and Sweetheart raise their hooves*

"I'd love to be Jumbo if Sweetheart is Jigglyette," stated Teddy.

"Very well, it shall be done. How about for the part of Tubby?" replied Wearabelt.

"I'll be Tubby and Lancer will be Munchies," agreed Ace.

"Perfect! Now, we're short on time today and short on logical ponies for the male parts so they won't be in the play. For those that have a script, look them over so that we can rehearse," replied Wearabelt. *They all leave* [Meanwhile…]

"Alright, freeze! You three are in violation of the Fatitution for Foals!" declared Ponyville Police Officer Dan.

"The what of what?" questioned Mary.

"You three have been caught doing fraudulent behavior and are under arrest!" added Officer David. *He and Officer Dan hoofcuff the ponies and put them in back of their awaiting helicopter, then wait for the Pudgyville'ers to come out* [Later that evening…]

"What happened?" asked Melody.

"We caught a certain trio of ponies doing malicious acts in several areas of Pudgyville," explained Officer Dan.

"We confiscated these photos from your houses and knew who they were right away," added Officer David.

"Thanks a bunch. Those three never seem to learn about their greedy habits," said Eduardo.

"Guess the Calorie Stealers are off to jail again," figured Bright Eyes.

"Oh yes but for a MUCH longer time," replied Officer David.

"We don't know how they got in here except maybe from above but now they'll be coming full circle and we'll be keeping a much closer eye on them," stated Officer Dan.

"We know how important this whole weight thing is to you ponies and while it isn't our cup of tea, we're in no right to tell you to stop," added Officer David.

"Alright, let's move out," ordered Officer Dan. *He and Officer David get into the helicopter and start it up* [Inside the helicopter…]

"This isn't over you gluttonous giants. We'll be back for our revenge," thought Stella before the helicopter took off.

"This was a nice surprise throughout today. First a play literally in terms of our weight and then the Calorie Stealers get arrested," remarked Melody.

"Now we can truly focus on the play," added Sweetheart.

"Not to mention who's **in** the play, in more ways than one," added Teddy winking at Sweetheart.

"Don't get too distracted by her, Teddy or you'll screw up your lines," warned Starlight.

"That goes for us too," said Lancer.

"At least you won't see her good parts when she's high on the balcony," assured Ace.

"Plus I'm sure we'll all be in costume," added Lancer.

"We can practice together, Teddy since we live together," replied Sweetheart before she and Teddy walk home.

"Talk about an adventure and this is a play I'll want to remember forever," thought Patch.


	22. Our Weight Will Continue

Our Weight Will Continue

[At the Ice Cream Shop…]

"Ever wonder how we'll be when we get older?" asked Melody.

"Never thought of that but my guess is still fat," shrugged Starlight.

"I think I know where Sweetheart and I are headed by that point," hinted Teddy.

"That'd be oh so romantic," cooed Sweetheart.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll finally end up with Ace?" pondered Starlight.

"He'd have to get his eyes and hooves away from big ol' me first," protested Melody.

"He **does** know that you're not completely attracted to him like he is to you, though," added Starlight.

"I don't even want to think about what I'd be like later on just based on my clumsiness. Although I guess I could get better with that," stated Clover.

"I'd probably take up a job being a chef and that way, it'd be easy to do both things l enjoy," figured Bon Bon.

"No clue for me considering how little I take part in my band these days. Weight just literally seems to get in the way," wondered Melody.

"You folk would make a fine group, even then," assured Eduardo.

"Would we still be in Pudgyville?" asked Sweetheart.

"There's another good question. I guess it's too far away to tell. I'd hope we were still friends but I guess I might still be here if business was doing well," answered Starlight.

"I'm not sure my career would work if I'm overweight because it'd be almost a contradiction. I'd be trying to protect the environment while still having a large waistline," said Bright Eyes.

"I don't think they're related, Bright Eyes, at least not in the way you're thinking. You'd be doing **both** things you love at the same time, just like Bon Bon. I think that'd be a great thing for you and only one of which requires you to be there," corrected Starlight.

"Who knows? Maybe I'd end up living with Lancer?" suggested Bright Eyes.

"I'm sure he'd love that but I don't know what he'd be doing at that time either," replied Starlight.

"As for me, I'm not sure I'd be fit for a circus clown so maybe I'd go after an adventure where weight isn't that big a deal like flying an airplane," stated Patch.

"We need to remember that we likely won't be as agile as we are now and even now it's only minimal," reminded Bright Eyes.

"Not to mention we probably might even change our preference of wearing non-fitting clothing," added Starlight.*Rainbow Dash and her friends arrive*

"I can see that I'll love rainbows even then, dahlings. So long as I still have my cutie mark and rainbow colored hair, I'll be just fine," said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope I don't lose my love of pink. Then I'd want to lose the weight I now have," feared Pinkie Pie.

"That goes for me too, except for green instead of pink," giggled Minty.

"We won't lose our passion for being fat. We LOVE that and it's not ever going to change," remarked Melody.

"How can you be so sure, Mel?" asked Starlight.

"Would we really give up all our hard or not-so-hard work? It's taken us about 4 years to have a belly we can adore and feel. Why remove it when it's what makes us happy?" questioned Melody.

"She's right. I don't want to lose this gorgeous flab. I love feeling it bounce with each step," added Star Swirl.

"Same here. There's nothing better than having a plump waistline to proudly show off to your fans," agreed Lickety Split patting her belly.

"This town would be nothing without us. Not to mention our creator wouldn't be too thrilled either," stated Bright Eyes.

"Well put," commended Eduardo.

"Who **is** our creator?" asked Bon Bon.

"Maybe we'll meet him or her one day," shrugged Starlight.

"That'd be the greatest thing ever," said Melody before fainting.

"Whomever this is, they started this town and of course created the fat versions of our counterparts in Ponyville," reminded Bright Eyes.

"If we truly met the creator, they'd likely treat us like family and of course desire to gaze at our bulging midsections, which I'm sure we'd have no problem with," thought Sweetheart.


	23. Our Hips Can't Hide

Our Hips Can't Hide

[At school…]

"Well no covering up well today," sighed Melody.

"We never really **have** covered up well. It's just not our nature here," protested Starlight.

"True but look at what we have on today. We've worn these Body Socks daily and they shrink in the washer," added Melody.

"All the better for everyone, right?" suggested Ace.

"Not necessarily. If they shrink, that's less to cover up where we **want** to cover up like our behinds," replied Bright Eyes.

"Even the elasticity of the Body Sock has its limits as to how far it can stretch and speaking of behinds, we seem to have less staying hidden today than we had last week," added Clover.

"We may just have to get the next size up," said Bon Bon.

"Or wear something over it that's longer," finished Bright Eyes.

"Kinda too late to do anything about that now," remarked Starlight.

"Hello, class. It's good to be back here again," said Hackney coming into the room.

"Act natural and don't show any reason for suspicion," whispered Patch to everyone around her.

"Something wrong? I thought you'd all be happy to have me back," questioned Hackney a little puzzled.

"There goes our secrecy," said Bon Bon softly.

"Alright, what's going on here?" asked Hackney. *she walks around the room*

"It truly isn't that big of a deal, Ms Hackney," insisted Sweetheart.

"I don't know about that, Sweetheart. I think I've found your reason for being so nervous. Your outfits are so tight that your hips are spilling over and your behinds are peeking out. Why on earth are you ponies wearing so little in my classroom? Sure I tolerated it before but honestly, I think it's getting a little out of hand," protested Hackney.

"I guess our outfits shrunk," shrugged Bright Eyes.

"I can tell that's definitely apparent, Bright Eyes. Listen, girls, that can't be good on your body. It's cutting off the flow of nutrients your body needs and not to mention it's bad behavior," answered Hackney.

"We weren't trying to go this far, Ms Hackney. We had no idea they shrunk in the washing machine," explained Patch.

"Perhaps you ponies need the next size up or need to lose weight. I'd like each of you to head home and cover up before heading back here so I can teach. I shudder at the thought of bring any of you to the board otherwise," ordered Hackney.

"Yes Ms Hackney," said the female Tales ponies before heading sadly home. [10 minutes later…]

"There they are," announced Lancer.

"Much better, thank you. Today's lesson is all about Abs Livelihood. He created the Giddyupsburg Address. You may recall seeing his head on a Jangle coin," said Hackney after checking the outfits.

"Is he still alive, Ms Hackney?" asked Sweetheart.

"He had an unfortunately short life when another pony got angry though I can't tell you the rest because it's more than I think you'd be able to handle so why not leave it at that?" replied Hackney. *The clock chimes 3PM* [Later that day…]

"I guess it was only a matter of time until we were caught literally with our shorts down," stated Bright Eyes.

"Does this mean we won't be wearing these Body Socks anymore?" asked Bon Bon.

"Not unless I either make larger sizes or longer hoof lengths and I'm kind of more inclined to doing the latter because it won't take as long to do," replied Bright Eyes.

"It's too bad because we love wearing these," remarked Clover.

"We'll continue wearing these, Clover. It's just that some adjustments have to be made first," assured Starlight.

"I'm gonna miss the struggle to get them on," sighed Patch.

"We just need to remember that it **will **get done," reminded Bright Eyes.

"That's good to know because I enjoy Sweetheart's little dance to get dressed," added Teddy.

"I never do it intentionally, Teddy. It just truly works to get them on," explained Sweetheart.

"Sure but since I don't wear anything, I have to wait for you," stated Teddy.

"However long the wait, it'll be worth it so take your time, Bright Eyes," comforted Patch.

"Until then, it's just a matter of having some patience," thought Bon Bon.


	24. Hot Pudge

Hot Pudge

[At Bon Bon's house…]

"What's that delightful smell?" asked Bon Bon.

"Smells like chocolate but no one here is making or eating any," answered her father.

"Looks like there's a commotion outside featuring a brown pony," added her mother. *Bon Bon heads outside* [Just outside her house…]

"Bon Bon, this pony smells of chocolate," stated Patch.

"Wow, really?" questioned Bon Bon in disbelief.

"Everyone in Pudgyville can smell it," added Starlight.

"Could that mean she's **made** of chocolate?" asked Bon Bon.

"I doubt or she'd be melting right now," protested Bright Eyes.

"I know my **heart** is melting right now from that smell," remarked Melody.

"Yes, dear friends. I, Godiva, have a cutie mark that gives off a chocolate-y smell for all to adore," proclaimed Godiva.

"So you're not actually made of chocolate?" questioned Minty.

"Why no, silly. I wouldn't be here except as a puddle of melted chocolate," answered Godiva.

"You sure look good enough to be real chocolate, though," said Bon Bon.

"Oh yes. You might even say I've got some hot pudge," agreed Godiva. *The others laugh*

"As far as chocolate goes, you'd definitely have the right amount of calories to keep the rest of us fat as a chocolate bar," said Patch.

"I **am** available as a chocolate bar, hot chocolate mixing powder and even pieces of chocolate. I run the chocolate factory just a few blocks from here," said Godiva.

"It must be great working there with the smell of chocolate all day," figured Starlight.

"You bet but I'm not the only one working. I have little helpers called T ruffle Ponies and they bring me the necessary ingredients that make my chocolate taste so good," answered Godiva.

"It's too bad your body is a dark color. We can't see your body jiggle, which is kind of the highlight of this place," protested Melody.

"Wait, look! There's a lighter brown border around her, which means she's wearing one of my clear colored Body Socks" declared Bright Eyes.

"That's right. I knew that I'd likely be raising questions if I didn't do something so I bought one of Bright Eyes' Body Socks and since my body is dark, the Body Sock highlights my belly button due to this being a size up from what I'd normally wear," explained Godiva.

"We'll always know when you're nearby because of that beautiful tasty smell, dahling. You're definitely one of our tastiest ponies here," remarked Rainbow Dash.

"You're like the air freshener for this place. No matter how bad it could stink here, you'd be there and provide some better smelling air," added Eduardo.

"That's just an added bonus of me. Now I can't stay here and talk all day. I have to keep making treats for this town so I'll see you all later," said Godiva before darting off. [That night…]

"Wow, what a pony. You can't really ask for a more fitting pony. She certainly is something special and I hope she continues to visit every once in a while," thought Melody before heading off to sleep. [The next day…]

"We should go see what Godiva has in her store," suggested Patch.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Bon Bon.

"Might be worthwhile just to see what's there so we can maybe get some later," figured Clover. [At her store…]

"Hello! Interested in any Godiva treats?" asked Godiva.

"No thanks, we're just here to see everything you have, you know, just in case we ever **do** want to buy something here," answered Melody.

"Speaking of which, have you had any sales yet?" asked Bright Eyes.

"Oh sure. In fact, your mayor bought some himself and seems to like them," answered Godiva.

"Why yes I did. Simply scrumptious might I add. You make some top-notch sweets, Godiva," remarked Eduardo.

"Thanks, I try," added Godiva.

"Certainly not, you **succeed**," protested Eduardo.

"They look and smell as good as you do," giggled Patch.

"What great ponies they are. They'll definitely keep my business alive," thought Godiva.


	25. Roll Play

Roll Play

[At the theater that night…]

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to witness a whole new kind of play. A remix of sorts based on the plays by William Shakespony. A tale of love and jealousy, done all by your sons and or daughters. I present to you Jumbo and Jigglyette," announced Eduardo before exiting.

"A beautiful day but I be alone. Not a single soul to be with for but a single day. I shall be lonely forever," sighed Teddy.

"Why if it isn't Jumbo. Good to see you, friend. Why is thee sad?" asked Lancer.

"I is but alone. No female be wanting me and I fearith my heart shall remain empty for years a many. I needith a pony with shape that is large," replied Teddy.

"My goodness, how handsome are thee! Will thou take a walk in thy Garden of Eaten?" said Sweetheart.

"Halt! You shall do none of the sort! Jigglyette be mine!" proclaimed Ace.

"Why must thou be so hasty? Let her hangith with whomever wanted," protested Lancer.

"Is thou mocking thee? If be true, thee shall fight!" declared Ace.

"Come forth and faceth me!" ordered Teddy.

"Thou be blind to not see thee already there!" remarked Ace drawing his sword.

"Oh woe is me! They fighteth instead of accepting differences and going as one," sighed Sweetheart. *Teddy pokes Ace with his sword and Ace falls to the ground*

"My lord! Thee be alright?" cried Sweetheart.

"Worry not, it be a minor wound," answered Ace.

"He be a goner soon," added Lancer. [Later that night in the play…]

"She be a lovely lady that I hope to one day cling to. It is the balcony and Jigglyette is my love. See how her hoof is on her belly? Oh how I may be that hoof!" stated Teddy.

"What this racket be? It blacketh as night out!" questioned Sweetheart.

"I be Jumbo and requesteth thou to return with thee. Thou hast thy weight well rounded, " explained Teddy.

"I already beith with Tubby," protested Sweetheart.

"Ah yes but who defeateth your lord?" asked Teddy.

"You be right after all. Perhaps we live together in harmony?" answered Sweetheart.

"Who you be talking to, my love?" asked Lancer.

"I be speaking of a request, noble Tubby. Will thou allowth me to be with your love with you?" asked Teddy.

"She already be with me in agreement but thou seemith harmless and desperate for a lady's love. Thee can join in the loving of my love Thou liketh her belly of jiggliness?" answered Lancer.

"I liketh very much! Tis plump like I've longed for," answered Teddy.

"Tis the way it should be! Fights be never started and love conquereth all," said Sweetheart. *She and the other two head inside and Eduardo comes out.

"With that, they now lived happily ever after and never spoke of what Jumbo did to Jigglyette's former lord again. I'd like to thank everyone for coming out here and those on stage for performing their hardest," stated Eduardo before the crowd cheers and claps while the cast comes out and bows.

"What a performance," said Hackney teary eyed.

"Now that was a night to remember," whispered Melody.

"You said it, Mel. We've put our weight into a new perspective and dazzled this audience with something special," replied Patch. [The next morning…]

"My, my, you ponies really pulled that play off well! The crowd loved it too," remarked Hackney.

"There was a ton of motivation," said Patch.

"You can say that again, Patch," giggled Melody.

"It was definitely fun with all the costumes and words that matched our desires of pudge," added Starlight.

"I can tell you all worked hard to get your lines right and not once did any of you have stage fright. I'm very proud of this class," stated Hackney. *The class cheers* [Later that day…]

"Whew, it's good to be back in our normal outfits again. Despite those costumes being less restricting than the Body Socks, I still felt exhausted afterwards," said Melody.

"Ironically, I think this costumes helped us focus on the play and less on being plump," said Ace.

"You're right, Ace. I guess all that memorizing of lines kind of pushed everything else aside," figured Starlight.

"It was a ton of work but it was worth the excitement," thought Melody.


	26. Up on the Muffin Top

Up on the Muffin Top

[At the table in Bright Eyes' house…]

"Well here it is, the night before Christmas. Amazing how fast the year goes isn't it?" said Bright Eyes.

"Sure is. It's great that we can all come together for one day just to show we care," agreed Melody.

"So son, you love Sweetheart?" asked his father.

"You know it, dad. She's the girl of my dreams," answered Teddy.

"How long have you known her?" asked his mother.

"We've truly known each other since we were baby ponies," answered Sweetheart.

"You ponies sure do care about each other," added Clover's father.

"Well of course, daddy. We're friends," reminded Clover.

"What's with the weight though? None of you seem to care that you're several pounds overweight," protested Clover's mother.

"It's nothing, really. We enjoy it," replied Clover.

"**Enjoy** it?" questioned her mother before fainting.

"Is she okay?" asked Bon Bon.

"She'll be fine, just taken by surprise," answered Clover's father.

"Where's your mom, Melody?" asked Starlight.

"She has to work at the hospital, you know her," replied Melody.

"So she can't be with you during the holidays? That's really truly awful," remarked Sweetheart.

"Who says I can't be here?" questioned a voice.

"Mom?" stated Melody.

"Hello, dear. They found a replacement for me at the hospital so I can spend time here," explained Melody's mother. *She finds a seat and sits down next to Melody*

"Gosh it seems all our families are here at once. This is truly a wonderful time of year," sighed Sweetheart. *Teddy reaches for Sweetheart's belly and rubs it*

"Teddy, not at the table," scolded Teddy's mother.

"It's okay, mom, really. He's just showing that he cares. Besides. I don't mind it at all. It feels good," assured Sweetheart.

"You're so lucky to be next to her Teddy. She's sure to keep you warm tonight," said Ace.

"Totally," agreed Lancer.

"No mistletoe around here though so you're going to have to keep the sweet talk to yourself," reminded Melody to Ace.

"This **is** the time for giving and caring though, Melody," protested Ace.

"I don't think it's meant to be done **that** way though," replied Melody. *The grandfather clock chimes 9PM*

"That late already? Seems like we just got here. Well I guess that means you're all off to bed," said Melody's mother.

"Guess so, night," replied Bright Eyes.

"See you tomorrow," added Melody before she and the group head upstairs to bed.

"Now it's our turn to do something too," added Clover's father. *He and the group head off to wrap gifts* [The next morning…]

"Well here's a pleasant sight to the day, it's snowing," announced Starlight.

"Consider my first gift already opened," said Teddy.

"Guess that makes two of us," said Sweetheart before she and Teddy hug. *The group heads downstairs*

"The tree looks so pretty!" remarked Sweetheart.

"Your gifts are all sorted by group so find your gifts and dig in," explained Starlight's mother. *The ponies head over to their pile and begin opening*

"We knew exactly what to get you all," winked Clover's father.

"You sure did, Merry Christmas, mom," said Melody.

"Merry Christmas," echoed the parents.

"I think we all know that the most important thing was having our parents be here to celebrate this joyful time of year," stated Bright Eyes. *They hug their parents*

"Well said, Bright Eyes. We couldn't really have a good time if you all weren't our loving sons and daughters," replied Bright Eyes' mother.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a belly full of cheer," said everyone simultaneously.


End file.
